


Mirrors, an Old Trick, and an Old Friend

by SeaSpectre160



Series: Long Way Home [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Episode Related, Episode s03e04 The New Rogues, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: Three things needed to fool a pair of meta-criminals. A behind-the-scenes look at the Snart hologram and its execution.





	Mirrors, an Old Trick, and an Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I was watching 'The New Rogues', I started wondering what was going on 'behind the scenes'. The last time we saw the hologram trick, one of the drawbacks was that they couldn't get it to speak, plus it was flickering rather obviously. I also wondered who was using the motion-capture tech. I decided, when writing the scene in Chapter 7 of 'The Cold Factor' where Caitlin fills Len in on the events of that episode, that Iris was the most likely, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So here it is, finally.
> 
> This story fits within my 'Long Way Home' series, in which Snart was found alive in between Seasons 1 and 2 of Legends, but that doesn't really have any impact on this story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Flash or any of its characters. Any recognisable dialogue is quoted directly from Flash 3x04 'The New Rogues'.

_Thursday, November 3 rd, 2016_

_“Hello?”_ Scudder answered.

“It’s Snart,” Iris drawled, “I heard you were back in town.”

Beside her, Cisco grinned. He hadn’t known how good of an actress Iris was, but she was pulling off a _very_ good impression of Snart’s signature speech pattern. And with the voice changer altering her voice so that it sounded just like him, Scudder would completely buy their ploy that it was the master thief on the phone.

 _“And I heard you were **out** of town,”_ Scudder growled, _“Gone. Maybe even dead.”_

“Please. I’m not so easily killed. And apparently, I’m not the only one. Exactly what kind of hole have you been hiding in for the past three years?”

 _“The kind you put me in.”_ Scudder’s voice filled with even more hatred.

“Seems we’ve got a lot to talk about. How’s about you and Rosa meet me at the Central City Carnival in one hour, in the warehouse they keep the broken and outdated rides?”

_“We’ll be there.”_

* * *

Now came the real test. Cisco had parked the S.T.A.R. Labs van in a secluded spot on the fairground, away from both the storage warehouse and any of the entrances, so that Scudder and Dillon didn’t spot them on the way in. The speakers and holographic emitters had been put in place, Iris was all decked out in the motion-capture tech and microphone headset, and Barry, Jesse, and Joe were all in place. Now they just had to wait and see if the villains took the bait.

“Got ‘em,” Cisco finally announced, spotting the pair on the hacked security feeds, “They’re coming in from the North entrance; should be on you in less than five minutes.”

Once Scudder and Dillon were inside, the show began. “Snart?” Scudder called.

“Scudder,” Iris drawled, and inside the warehouse, so did the hologram of Leonard Snart, “Rosa. Long time.”

“Not long enough,” Dillon muttered.

“Hang back,” Scudder told his girlfriend, “This guy owes me.”

Dillon look up at him skeptically, but did as he requested. Iris, inside the van, turned to her right and walked as far as she could go, which took the hologram out of Scudder’s line of sight. She ducked back to her original spot once Cisco transferred the projection to another spot in the room.

Scudder followed, getting closer to the section that held the remains of a former House of Mirrors attraction. “So, you called us. The hell you want?”

“Same thing. You two. Gone.” Iris was doing her damn best not to let a grin appear on her face; since Cisco and Harry had also stuck a bunch of motion-capture sensors on her face, in order to sell the illusion that ‘Snart’ was actually talking, her smile would also appear on the hologram.

“Things have changed,” Scudder boasted as ‘Snart’ moved out of sight again, luring the metahuman further in, “This is our town, now.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Scudder had followed the hologram right to the mirrors. No doubt he was inwardly crowing about how ‘Snart’ had led him right to where he’d have the advantage. “And that little ‘Cold Gun’ of yours isn’t gonna save you from me.”

“We’ll see about that, now, won’t we?” So close…

Scudder nodded and then jumped into the nearest mirror. He popped out of another and lunged at the hologram’s ‘back’, trying to punch him. Imagine his confusion when his fist went right through air and the image of Leonard Snart just flickered.

On a whim, Iris decided to go for one last poke at Mirror Master. She whirled around, pointed her Cold Gun prop at a spot directly behind her, and shouted: “BANG!”

Cisco turned the hologram and speakers off and then turned in his seat to look at Iris confusedly. “‘Bang?’”

Iris grinned. “What? It was funny!”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> "BANG!" Funniest moment in the episode, in my opinion.
> 
> I picked Iris by process of elimination. Barry and Jesse were occupied, Joe was probably on standby to arrest Mirror Master and Top, Cisco was doing the technical aspect of the hologram, so that leaves Harry and Wally (who wouldn't know Len well enough to pull off a good impression), and Iris and Caitlin. And Iris just strikes me as the more likely to volunteer.


End file.
